Reunited at last
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: When Trowa finds a picture of Catherine as a child with her brother Triton, he has a bad dream and thinks he must be Triton.


****

Disclaimer, I do not own Gundam Wing.

Reunited at Last

Trowa and Catherine had just finished another performance together. They were about to leave and then Catherine asked Trowa to grab her purse. He picked it up and a small photo fell from the purse. Trowa murmured wordlessly and bent to pick up the photo for her. He saw a photo of her as a child, perhaps two or three, holding an infant in her arms, her brother.

"Hey, who is this?" Trowa said, looking at the picture. As he held it, he felt a strange feeling that he could not explain.

"That's my brother, Triton," she mumbled, "but he's gone now."

"What happened to him?" he asked in concern.

"We lost him, I can't really remember," she said, taking the photo back, looking at it for a while. She turned to her dressing room, "I was just a kid when we lost him. My parents told me it happened from a terrorist attack and Triton got separated from us. I never saw my brother again."

"I'm sorry, Cathy," Trowa said, "is that why you think of me as your brother?"

Catherine paused before opening the door, "you remind me of him."

That night, Trowa had trouble sleeping. He tossed and turned in his bed, groaned and moaned and whispered in the night.

"No, no," he moaned, "leave us a lone, no, no, go away." His face beaded with sweat. He kept dreaming the same dream over and over. A family in a carriage, screaming. Bombs were going off, a young girl that looked like Catherine clutched to her mother and a baby boy was thrown from the carriage. Then he remembered when he was a kid. Being brought up alone, living with other soldiers, trained to use guns, trained to kill. He remembered meeting Midi and driving by a circus, he saw Cathy. His whole past went though his mind like a horror movie and then his small moans became blood-curdling screams.

"Whoa, Trowa!" Duo shouted in a whisper, shaking him, "wake up, you're having a night mare, dude!" Duo had turned the light on.

"Catherine," Trowa gasped out, "the terrorist attacks….my god! No, no!" He was shirtless, revealing a very sweaty chest. He wore gray sweat cutoffs.

"Trowa, what's wrong?" Quatre asked, running into the room. 

All of the Gundam Pilots were staying at Quatre's mansion so that none of them had to be alone. To them, they all needed each other, like they were all brothers, some kind of family.

Wufei and Heero woke up, "what's going on?" Wufei demanded, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He was wearing a blue tank top and white boxers, "I was having such a nice dream about justice…"

"Quiet, Wufei," Heero grunted to Wufei, then he looked at Trowa, "what's the matter?" Heero was topless, but wearing his usual black spandex.

"A bad dream," he mumbled, "awful dream…."

"Can I get you anything?" Quatre asked, kneeling by his bed, "I can fetch Rashid…" Quatre wore matching red silk pajamas with blue stripes.

"No thanks, Quatre," Trowa said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He started shaking, "I feel so…cold."

"You're cold?" Duo raised an eyebrow, looking Trowa over, "you look like you were running a marathon! You're so sweaty!"

Trowa was breathing shakily, "I'm scared…"

"It was just a dream," Quatre assured him, laying him back down, "just try to sleep, tell us about it tomorrow if you want."

"It was so real," Trowa told him, "I don't know if I can talk about it."

"Bad dreams often come from bad food, maybe it was that meatloaf," Duo muttered suggestively, standing up and putting his hands on his hips. He was wearing blue cotton pajama pants and no shirt. "Gave me heartburn," he rubbed his chest and stomach.

"Meatloaf never gave me bad dreams before," Trowa said, finally calming down, "I don't think _any_ kind of food gave me bad dreams. Maybe I'm stressed or something."

"Well, I'm out of ideas," Duo mumbled.

"Maybe you've been spending too much time at the circus," Quatre suggested.

"Yeah," Duo murmured in agreement, "perhaps you almost fell down from the trapeze or something."

"But Duo," Trowa said, "Quatre, I _love_ the circus, and I _never _fall down."

"Or maybe…" Quatre and Duo murmured, holding their chins.

"Can we please talk about this in the morning!!?" Wufei demanded with a shout, "I have things to do tomorrow!"

Heero grumbled and looked at Wufei, then at the others, "he's right, let's go back to sleep." 

"Yeah Heero, I bet you can't wait to get back to your dream with Relena!" Duo joked.

Heero tried not to brush, "shut up, Duo…If I wasn't so tired, I'd shoot you." He and Wufei went to their rooms.

"Try to relax, buddy," Duo mumbled, walking to his room, "or else you'll give me nightmares." He smiled at Trowa and walked out.

"Are you sure you don't need a glass of water or something?" Quatre asked Trowa.

Trowa shook his head, "I'm fine now Quatre, thanks anyway," Trowa closed his eyes, "I'm sorry I woke you and the others up. I hope I didn't wake Rashid and your Magunacs."

"Don't worry about them," Quatre said, "they can sleep through about anything." He turned off the light then left.

Trowa couldn't get back to sleep. He laid on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. "What was that dream about? Why did it look so real?" then he gasped, "the boy in the picture was the same boy in my dream…"

The next morning, Trowa ate a hurried breakfast while apologizing to the others for waking them up. He told them what happened in his dream, but he couldn't understand it.

"That is a weird dream," Duo agreed.

"There must be a connection with the boy in the picture and the boy in my dream," Trowa said, scooping his spoon in his cereal bowl, "maybe that's how Catherine lost her brother, they were the same kid."

"Why don't you talk to Catherine about it?" Quatre suggested, "we can go with you."

"No thanks, Quatre," Trowa put his spoon down and got up, "I should do this on my own." He went to his room and changed into a blue T-shirt and jeans. He drove to Catherine's place and hesitated before knocking on her door. "How is she going to believe me?" he asked himself.

Catheriine opened the door, like she was expecting him, "Trowa! Please, come in."

"Cathy, I need to talk to you," he said, walking in.

She saw the expression on his face, "Trowa, what's wrong?" she grabbed his arm and set him down on her couch. "Tell me."

"I had a bad dream," he said, "it was so real. Catherine, tell me something, how did you lose your brother?"

"He fell out of a carriage," she answered. "but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Do you have more pictures of him and your parents?" Trowa closed his eyes for a moment.

"Of course," she said and led him to her room. She shown him the picture of her parents and a picture of the whole family, followed with the picture of her and her brother. "Triton would probably be about your age."

Trowa picked up the three pictures and the scenes from his dream flashed in his mind again. He got scared and dropped the pictures. He began shaking and fell to his knees, "I'm cold and I'm scared."

"Trowa, Trowa!" Catherine gasped, grabbing him and going to her own knees, "Trowa, what is it?"

"That's what happened in my dream," he said, "I saw your brother fall out of the carriage in my dream."

"How could that be Trowa? She asked, "I didn't tell you until now."

"I was found in a field when I was maybe four," he muttered, "I don't even know when my birthday is. I had no name."

"I don't understand," she mumbled, "gosh, you're shaking like a kitten!" she pulled him closer to her to comfort him.

"Maybe I am Triton," Trowa whispered, "that is the only explanation to my dream."

"That's crazy!" she muttered, "You remind me of Triton, but there's no way you can be him…or could you be my brother I lost?" she looked at his face and his eyes, studying them. They look so familiar and for a split second, she saw her baby's brother's face, "Triton?"

Trowa studied Catherine's face and saw Catherine as a little girl, "Cathy?"

"You _are_ my brother!" she gasped with a smile, "oh, my little brother!" she hugged him close and a tear came from her eye. "Triton."

"Can I still call you sis?" Trowa asked, shedding a few tears of his own.

"You'd better." She said, "You'd better."

****

The End


End file.
